1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable organizing apparatus, and more particularly to a cable organizing apparatus including an improved structure or configuration for solidly and stably winding and storing and organizing one or more wires or cables therein and for preventing the wires or cables from being disengaged or separated from the cable organizing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical cable organizer or organizing devices comprise a casing or housing having a plate or wall member which includes one or more openings or orifices or notches formed therein for receiving or engaging with the wires or cables and for winding and storing and organizing the wires or cables therein and for preventing the wires or cables from being disengaged or separated from the cable organizing apparatus.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,268 to Lerner et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,669 to Martin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,433,571 to Kendricks, U.S. Pat. No. 7,446,260 to Hammonds, U.S. Pat. No. 7,607,618 to Mori et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,882,660 to Kitagawa, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,076,584 to Huang et al. disclose several of the typical cable organizing apparatuses each comprising a casing or housing having a compartment or chamber or one or more openings or orifices or notches formed therein for receiving or engaging with the wires or cables and for winding and storing and organizing the wires or cables therein and for preventing the wires or cables from being disengaged or separated from the casing or housing of the cable organizing apparatus.
However, the wires or cables may only be randomly or loosely received or engaged within the casing or housing of the cable organizing apparatus and may not be solidly and stably anchored or retained or positioned within the casing or housing, and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the casing or housing inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional cable organizing apparatuses.